From Here to Eternity
by friedlikebacon
Summary: Sequel to "Last Chance." Everything seemed so perfect in the beginning, what will the future hold for the newly named Kris and Junior Davis?


The bright morning sun peaked through the hotel's sheer white curtains, bouncing off the walls and caressed like a lover upon her face. The perfect ocean breeze filtered through the room, gently waking her up. She felt the covers delicately lift up and tossed off the bed by her arms. She shook her long raven hair from the wavy look due to sleeping. Eventually show got out of bed and looked in the mirror. She looked at herself and all she saw was the newly named Kris Davis gazing back. Her eyes had a light black rim under her eyes from last nights mascara. Wetting a rag, she gently pushed it to her face and began washing it.

She had arrived yesterday afternoon in Bora Bora, with her husband, Junior Davis, for their honeymoon. It was the first place Kris had ever been out of the country, let alone, anywhere tropical. She unconsciously put the rag down and walked to the window which took up most of the wall. Her arms extended out before her and grasped the white curtains; they flung them open like a starting gate at the race track. Quietly, she heard a moan come from behind her, and then heard the rustle of a pillow case move. She couldn't help but smile. Kris turned around to face her husband and was left to see his face buried in the pillow, and the blanket stopping at his waist. "You're so typical," she jokingly told him. Still with the pillow on his face, she heard his groggy voice speak back, "you know I'm not a morning person, and what do you mean typical?" Kris shrugged his shoulders, even though he couldn't see it, "you know the whole 'girl be up and ready to start the day as soon as possible and boy still passed out in bed until 3 in the afternoon." Junior slowly pulled the pillow off his face and lifted his arms up in innocence, "at least you know I'm doing my job," then pushing the pillow back on his face. Kris giggled, "you are such a little kid."

Kris then turned her attention back to the window, "It looks amazing, as if it never ends," she spoke as she looked left to right, referring to the ocean. Directly in front of her were green mountains, mixed with rock and moss. Kris took a few steps to reach the kitchen on the other side of their bedroom and grabbed a cold glass of water. She opened the sliding door and quickly stepped outside to sit on the porch connected to their bedroom. Pulling the lawn chair to a position she was content with, she sat down, admiring the beautiful view they had. She look out on the ocean, looking through the crystal clear blue water and watched the many fish swim by. A few quiet foot steps approached her. Junior had finally gotten out of bed, "I decided to break the rules," accounting back to the conversation him and Kris just had a few moments ago. His arms snaked around her shoulders and he held on. "Can you believe that we are finally here, as you and me?" He slightly moved his head to look at her and kissed her on the cheek, "yeah, I can." He smiled warmly at her and made contact with her lips. Junior made his way to the chair sitting next to Kris and sat down. They both sat comfortably in silence, admiring everything around them.

Kris put down her glass next to Junior and stood up from her chair and walked back inside. She approached the little room in the corner of their bedroom where the shower was located. Kris grabbed the towel in the cabinet right next to the shower and got ready for her shower. She let the misty shower fall upon her, relaxing her muscles even more than they were already.

She felt like she was in heaven. This place seemed so perfect to her. There was no cloud in the sky, the sun was shining brightly and the ocean glimmering. She didn't know if it was possible, but even the fish seemed careless. After 20 minutes, she stepped out of the shower onto a bamboo mat, totally refreshed and officially ready to start her day. She found Junior still outside, but she realized he was on his cell phone. Deciding to leave Junior to his business, Kris took the hairdryer out. In one hand she held the dryer and she plug-in in the other and started it up. She swayed her hair back and forth while blow drying her hair. Junior came back in the room when he noticed the noise from the dryer was off and hung up the phone.

Kris went through the walk in closet and grabbed one of Junior's old t-shirts and slipped it on. She sneaked her way back to the bed and laid down while resting her head on his chest. "I never want to leave," Kris spoke and she listened to the sound of Junior's heartbeat. "We haven't even been here for a full day," Junior wrapped his arms around her waist and replied back to her. "It feels like I have, like from here to eternity." Kris made a face, knowing that she wasn't making any sense to Junior or herself. Kris sat up and stepped out of bed and extended her legs to stand. She held out her hands for Junior to take. He gladly accepted her invitation and stood in front of her. He studied her face, trying to figure out what she wanted. He got tired of guessing and shifted his gaze down to her lips. Kris already had Junior mastered, she knew that every time Junior wanted a kiss, he would look at her lips. She inched her face closer to his and he met the rest of the way. Their lips met each other and lingered for a few moments. Junior pulled away and gave Kris his famous smirk. She shook her head at him, "Not yet." She teased him as she finished fixing her hair.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of "Last Chance's" Sequel. This chapter isn't quite how I wanted it to be, but it just rolled down as it came to my mind. I will be able to update a lot more now that I am out of school. :] Please review. I would like to get a few reviews to this story to see how you guys like it before I update.**


End file.
